Le Loup en or
by Adraa Blanche-Lune
Summary: Une jeune fille se réveille en Terre du Milieu (original) au beau milieu de la quête de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Connaissant le destin de lui et ses neveux, elle tentera tout pour les sauver, au risque de sa vie.
1. prologue

J'étais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, avec un appareil électrique dans les mains. Je naviguais sur Internet et parlais avec mon amie. J'ai regardé l'heure : 5h15. J'ai descendu les escaliers pour sortir un chaudron et une casserole de l'armoire de la cuisine. J'ai remplit le premier d'eau pour le mettre sur le feu et dans le deuxième, j'ai mis à cuire du steak haché. La viande cuite, l'eau qui boue auxquelles j'ajoute les pâtes, je mets la minuterie et j'attends. Une fois les pâtes cuites et égouttées, j'ai sorti les cannes de sauce tomates de l'armoire et je les ai vidé dans le chaudron de pâtes. J'ai ajouté la viande, j'ai mis le tout sur la table et j'ai appelé mes frère et sœur pour qu'il viennent manger. Tout le monde s'est servi, a mangé et est retourné à ses activités. La table débarrassée, j'ai envoyé mon frère dans le bain. Une fois sorti, il s'est habillé et est aller se coucher docilement. La même chose pour ma sœur. Enfin tranquille.

Je suis allé dans le salon et j'ai regardé des épisodes d'une de mes séries préférées. J'ai regardé l'heure : presque 10h. Je monte dans la salle de bain, ramasse les vêtements sur le sol, vide l'eau et en rajoute de la propre. Je me suis glissée dans l'eau fumante pour lire un bon livre. J'en suis sortie une heure plus tard, presque endormie. J'ai enfilé un pyjama emple et je suis entrée dans ma chambre, mon livre à la main. J'ai observé la pièce que je connaissais par cœur : quatre murs blancs, un bureau, un lit, des vêtements par terre et mes affiches. Je les adorais, mes affiches. Représentant mes films préférés : Pirates des Caraïbes, Harry Potter, Jurassic Park, Le Seigneur des Anneaux… Et Le Hobbit. Je me suis glisser sous mes couvertures, me suis relever pour éteindre la lumière, me suis recouché. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis demander si je rêverais, cette nuit. Et de quoi?

J'ai ouvert les yeux sur une forêt sombre. Un rêve, génial! Il était très réaliste, pour un rêve. J'avais l'impression de sentir réellement les branches qui heurtaient mon visage, pendant que je tombais. Je me connaissais trop bien, avant la fin de ma chute, j'allais me réveiller dans mon lit. C'est se qui arrivait à chaque fois! Mais le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et aucun signe de réveil. Je l'ai heurté sans me réveiller, dans un bruit sourd et c'est là que j'ai comprit. Se n'était pas un rêve! En relevant la tête, j'ai vu des mèches de cheveux dorés et argentés me tomber sur le visage. Mes cheveux n'étaient plus les mêmes! Je me suis levé pour examiner les dégâts… Inexistants. Je ne portais plus les mêmes vêtements… Ils étaient… Médiévaux… Léger et conçu pour pouvoir se battre. Un sac gisait à côté de moi, il y avait des dagues et mon pyjama à l'intérieur, ainsi que d'autres objets utiles dans les bois.

C'est alors que j'ai vu une compagnie de treize nains passer juste devant moi, poursuivis par des araignées géantes. Je les ai regardé passer, incrédule.

-Quoi?!


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens! Premier chapitre! J'aime les commentaires, s'il-vous-plait. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues. Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire : J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

-Quoi?

Les nains passèrent juste devant moi sans me voir. Je connaissais bien la suite alors je les ai suivi en silence, sans me montrer. Ils se battaient contre les araignées quand un elfe descendit d'un arbre par un fil avant de tuer celle qui l'avait créé. Il atterri devant le chef et pointa son épée vers lui. Thorin s'apprêtait à protester mais d'autres elfes apparurent et les encerclèrent.

-Je pourrais te tuer, nain. N'en doute pas. Et se serait avec grand plaisir.

Un cri retentit et Fili répondit.

-Kili!  
Je me précipitai pour voir la suite que je connaissais encore par cœur. Tauriel devrait apparaitre sous peu… Mais elle ne se pointait pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Tant pis. Je sortis une flèche que j'encochai sur l'arc que j'avais dans le dos. La flèche allât se ficher dans l'araignée qui libéra le nain pendant qu'une autre apparu derrière moi. Je me battais au corps-à-corps quand il m'appela.  
-Passez-moi une dague. Vite!

-Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner une arme, vous vous trompez!

J'achevai donc la bête pour ensuite lancer la dague que je tenais sur la nouvelle créature qui menaçait le nain. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dévisagea un bon moment avant que deux elfes viennent le chercher pour en faire leur prisonnier, comme les autres. Pendant que la compagnie était fouillée, je restai à l'écart, sans savoir quoi faire. Legolas s'avança vers moi.

-Qui êtes-vous? Vous êtes avec les nains? Me demandât-il d'un ton sec, plein de mépris.

-Non, je ne suis pas avec les nains.

-Quel est votre nom?

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire mon véritable nom, mais je me ravisai.

-Je m'appelle Adraa.

-Adraa! Bien sûr! Veuillez excuser ma conduite à votre égard! On m'a avisé de votre venue, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de sitôt! Le roi doit certainement déjà vous attendre, lui. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il passa devant moi et tous le suivirent. Je suivis en bout de ligne, derrière les nains et devant un elfe aux cheveux noirs. Kili se retournait sans arrêt vers moi et je baissais la tête à chaque fois. Il avait quoi, le nain?

Une fois arrivés au royaume des elfes, on conduisit les nans en prison et moi, à une chambre confortable et bien éclairée. Je fermai la porte et examinai mon reflet dans le miroir sur le mur. J'étais toujours aussi petite, mes cheveux étaient maintenant de couleur or et argent, en plus de m'arrivés aux genoux. Mes yeux étaient d'un bleu! Le genre qu'on ne voit que dans une trousse de crayons pour enfant. Mes habits étaient passables, mais couverts de toiles que je m'empressai de retirer de ma tenue. Voilà qui était mieux! Je retirai en vitesse quelque couche de vêtement pour me retrouver avec rien de plus qu'un pantalon moulant vert forêt et une chemise bleu marine.

Je vidai mon sac sur le lit pour en faire un inventaire plus détaillé : Cinq dagues, une grande corde, deux grosse bouteilles pleines d'eau, quelque provision non-périssable, une lettre adressée au roi Thranduil… Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là? Je supposai donc que s'était la raison pour laquelle Legolas m'avait laissé entrer, un message. Mais si je devais me présenter au roi, je devais être présentable. Une pièce adjacente donnait sur une salle de bain avec une grande bassine d'eau au milieu. J'avais déjà pris mon bain dans la journée, mais la chute m'avait considérablement salit. Après avoir lavé mon corps et mes cheveux, je sorti et me séchai du mieux que je le pouvais. Je réenfilai mes habits et retournai dans la chambre. Sur une commode, je trouvai une brosse et j'entrepris de coiffer mes cheveux en queue de poisson, se qui prit une éternité considérant la taille de ma chevelure. Mais le résultat était plutôt génial.

Satisfaite, je m'assieds sur le lit et attendis je ne sais trop quoi. Une heure plus tard, un elfe cogna à la porte. Après avoir ressue mon accord, il entra.

-Le roi vous attend, mademoiselle Adraa.

-Oui, je vous suis.

Je pris la lettre dans mon sac avant de le suivre dans le corridor. Il me conduisit à travers plusieurs chemins avant que je puisse apercevoir le trône.

-Bonjour, jeune damoiselle.

Je m'inclinai devant Thranduil.

-Bonjour, votre altesse. J'ai un message à vous transmettre.

-C'est bien se que j'avais cru comprendre dans la dernière lettre de votre père.

Il tendit la main et je lui remis la lettre. Il la lit avec attention avant de me la remettre. Je la repris.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de votre père. Vous êtes libre de rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Et n'hésitez pas à visiter mon royaume si cela vous plait. Vous pouvez disposer. Je m'inclinai de nouveau avant de quitter la salle.

Mon père? Je n'étais donc pas sans histoire ici. J'aurais seulement bien aimé connaitre cette histoire. Je me laissai guider par mes pas pendant que j'ouvrai la lettre pour en lire le contenu. Le papier était blanc. Complètement blanc, rien n'y était écrit. Je cherchai sans relâche une moindre trace d'écriture, sans en trouver une seule. Quand enfin je me résignai à ranger la lettre, je me trouvais devant la prison de Kili. Il lançait une pierre dans les airs pour la rattraper par la suite. Même en sachant très pertinemment la réponse, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

-La pierre que vous tenez, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-C'est un talisman. Quiquonque sauf un nain lit les runes sur cette pierre sera à tout jamais maudit! Dit-il en pointant la pierre vers moi.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en me remémorant la tête qu'avait fait Tauriel, à ma place.

-Ou pas. Lui répondis-je.

Il me sourit.

-Ça dépend si on croit à se genre de chose, se n'est qu'un souvenir. Une pierre avec des runes… Ma mère me l'a donné pour que je me rappelle ma promesse.

Je me rapprochai des barreaux.

-Quelle promesse?

-Que je lui reviendrais. Elle s'inquiète. Elle me trouve insouciant.

Mon cœur se serra en entendant cela. Je connaissais déjà cela, mais en vrai, C'était beaucoup plus triste qu'à la télévision.

-L'êtes-vous?

-Non!

Pour souligner ses paroles, il échappa la pierre, qui aurait assurément tombé dans le gouffre si je ne l'en avait pas empêché. Je la tins dans la lumière pour l'observer de plus près. Il approcha des barreaux à son tour.

-On dirait qu'il y a une grande fête, là-haut.

-C'est la fête de la lumière des étoiles. Toute lumière est sacrée pour les Eldar, mais les elfes des bois aiment encore plus celle des étoiles.

-Vous semblez en connaitre beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'ici….

-Je suis bien renseignée, voilà tout.

Je lui tendis sa pierre. Il la reprit.

-J'espère de tout cœur que vous pourrez tenir votre promesse, Kili.

Je reparti dans ma chambre et m'installai sur mon lit. Avant de m'endormir, je me promis quelque chose. Ils n'allaient pas mourir, cette fois!

* * *

Voilà les gens! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et à laisser un review!


	3. Chapter 2

Voici mon deuxième chapitre pour cette fanfiction! J'espère qu'il plaira autant que les autre que j'ai déjà publier, amusez vous!

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis mon arrivée. J'avais tenté de réfléchir à une stratégie qui pourrait être utile, sans réel succès. Apparemment, pour leur sauver la vie, j'allais devoir improviser. Je vagabondais près de la prison des nains, l'esprit perdu, quand du bruit me parvint. Bilbon les avait enfin fait sortir de là. Sachant où il les mènerait, je pris une longueur d'avance sur eu et me cachai dans l'ombre. La compagnie se présenta comme prévu et je restai immobile à attendre le moment où je serrais utile. Aucun des nains ne comptaient prendre part au plan du hobbit, qui était de monter dans les tonneaux pour les pousser dans la rivière. Rapidement, les elfes débarquèrent dans la pièce et ils ne tarderaient pas à retrouver les fugitifs. C'est à se moment que je sorti.

-Que se passe-t-il, ici?

-Jeune dame, les nains se sont échapper de leur cellules et ils sont maintenant en liberté dans le royaume.

-Ils ne sont pas ici! Je les aurais remarqué, assurément.

Sans chercher à vérifier mes paroles, le premier elfe fit signe au autres de sortir et ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit où les nains étaient cachés. Tous me dévisageaient, incrédules.

-Vous attendez quoi? Que je les rappelle? Entrez dans ces foutus tonneaux!

Ils obtempérèrent, sauf Thorin, qui continuait de me dévisager.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous nous aider?

-Vous ne pouvez pas seulement dire « merci »?

Fili sorti sa tête.

-Le jour où il le fera, il faudra s'inquiéter sérieusement!

Thorin entra dans un tonneau sans cesser de me fixer, méfiant.

-Retenez votre souffle…

Les protestations fusèrent alors que j'abaissai le levier. Les barils roulèrent et tombèrent. Et maintenant, quoi? Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure pendant que je courrais vers ma chambre. Je pris mon sac et mon arc en vitesse avant de ressortir et de foncer vers la porte principale. Dans ma hâte, j'embouti Legolas, qui me rattrapa juste avant que je ne tombe sur le sol.

-Vous avez l'air bien pressé…

Une excuse, vite!

-Eh… Je eh… Je vais prendre l'air, je me sens mal!

-C'est pour cette raison que vous trainez votre arc avec vous.

-Ils y a plein de trucs dangereux, là-bas…

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne?

-Surtout pas! Veuillez m'excusez, maintenant…

Je me libérai de son emprise et repris ma course folle. La rivière, trouver la rivière. Dans les bois, ce ne fut pas bien compliquer de trouver la partie saine de la forêt. Le bruit de la rivière était omniprésent et de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais. Elle ne fut donc pas difficile à trouver, non plus.

Lorsque j'arrivai, la grille avait été fermée et la compagnie était coincée en dessous du pont. Les Orques étaient arrivés et ils se battaient contre les Elfes. Kili s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau pour ouvrir la grille, mais je fus plus rapide que lui. J'abaissai le levier, se qui libéra les nains et je m'écartai juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir de flèche empoisonnée. Du point où je me trouvais, je pu décocher quelque flèches dans la tête de quelque orques, qui tombèrent au sol. Et maintenant? J'étais devenu aussi bien l'ennemie des Orques que des Elfes…

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, j'ai plongé dans le cours d'eau. J'arrivai rapidement à la hauteur des tonneaux. Du mieux que je pouvais en étant ballotée par le courant, je sortie une dague de mon sac pour la tendre au plus proche de moi, fusse Thorin. Il me dévisagea de nouveau et je me pu retenir un soupir d'exaspération.

-Franchement!

Il s'en saisit et réussi à abattre quelque orques avant de tendre l'arme à un autre. Je sorti d'autres dagues aux nains autour de moi, toujours malmenée par le fort torrent. Je dus plonger ma tête sous l'eau à plusieurs reprises pour éviter les assauts des ennemis qui se trouvaient tout autour de nous. Après se qui me paru une éternité, nous réussîmes à semer nos assaillants grâce au courant qui menaçait toujours de m'emporter. Trop sonnée pour comprendre la phrase, quelqu'un près de moi proposa, il me semble, de sortir de l'eau. La proposition finit par être accueillit par tous et ils dirigèrent les tonneaux vers la rive. Je pris vaguement conscience que quelqu'un m'entrainait avec lui.

Lorsque je repris pleinement connaissance, j'était étendue près de l'eau et plusieurs paires d'yeux de nains me fixaient. J'essayai de me lever pour finir à quatre pattes, en train de vomir de l'eau.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

Je levai la tête, c'était Thorin qui avait demander ça.

-Fait quoi?

-Risquer votre statut et votre vie pour nous venir en aide.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça… Pauvre idiots, les elfes vous auraient eu sans moi! Vous auriez dû écouter Bilbon lorsqu'il vous a dit de monter dans les tonneaux…

Le hobbit approcha, l'air hébété.

-Vous connaissez mon nom?

-Bien sûr! Je savais que vous étiez là, moi!

Thorin reprit la parole.

-Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant?

-Maintenant? Rester en vie… Dans un futur proche, vous sauver la vie de nouveau… Entre ces deux points, j'en ai absolument aucune idée!

Kili se raclât la gorge.

-Elle… Elle pourrait venir avec nous…

-Tu t'es entendu? C'est une elfe!

-Une elfe qui nous a tous sauvé la vie, quand même! Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait être utile de nouveau!

-C'est absolument hors de question!

Une voix résonna sur la berge.

-Qui êtes-vous?

La voix était celle d'un homme du lac qui pointait une flèche dans notre direction, près à lâcher la corde de l'arc. Je souris vaguement et m'approchai de lui. Bard pointait maintenant la flèche vers moi.

-N'approchez plus!

Je sorti la lettre de mon sac, elle était toujours intact. Elle était maintenant adressée « à qui de droit ». Je la tendis à l'homme. Il la prit, la lit et me la redonna.

-Suivez-moi.

* * *

Voilà! N'ésitez pas à laisser un review! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Le voici! Le troisième chapitre! Encore une fois, j'espère que vous aller aimer et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, peu importe sa nature!

* * *

-Suivez-moi.

Sans poser d'avantage de question, les nains le suivirent jusqu'à son bateau. Il monta les tonneaux à bord et ordonna à la compagnie de grimper dedans.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous faire ça? Demanda Gloin, méfiant.

-C'est bien se que la lettre disait. Vous faire entrer dans la ville sans attirer l'attention. Je suis à peu prêt convaincu que vous balader dans la ville attirera l'attention…

-Mais il n'y a pas de…

-Écoutez le, bon sang! Leur dis-je.

Ils obtempérèrent silencieusement, sans protester d'avantage. Je n'entrai pas dans un tonneau mais restai plutôt accoudée au bastingage de l'embarcation.

-Pourquoi ne rejoignez-vous pas vos compagnons dans les barils?

-La présence d'une elfe est moins alarmante que celle d'un nain, et comme il y en a plusieurs dans cette situation…

-D'accord, je comprends.

Bard parti vers l'arrière pour mieux naviguer le bateau. Le voyage se fit en silence à partir de ce moment. L'embarcation slalomait lentement entre les rochers et les blocs de glaces. Lorsqu'un nain se risquait à sortir la tête de son tonneau, il y retournait rapidement. Comme par peur que s'il restait à découvert, un rocher allait foncer droit sur eu.

Arrivés à un certain point, Bard descendit pour aller parler avec un homme. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on puisse les entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? Demanda Dwalin.

-Ils sont trop loin pour qu'on puisse les entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

-Il nous montre du doigt en disant quelque chose. L'homme lui sert la main, ils ont passé un accord.

-Quoi? Quel accord?

-Ce salop nous à vendu!

-Mais non! Faites lui un peu confiance!

-Et pourquoi on t'écouterait? Tu débarque de nulle part et tu…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, une pluie de poisson s'abattu sur chaque nain, les faisant grogner de colère, puis se taire. Le bateau continua donc son chemin vers la ville en silence. Il arriva finalement à l'entrer, ou quelqu'un l'attendait pour vérifier que tout était selon les règles.

-Bonjour, Bard!

-Salut.

-C'est qui, elle? Demanda l'homme en me pointant.

-C'est une amie.

L'homme inspecta légèrement avant de décréter.

-Tout me semble en ordre!

Quelqu'un intervenu alors; Alfrid.

-Pas si vite! À se que j'en sais, tu es enregistré en temps que batelier, pas en temps que pêcheur! De plus, tu nous ramène une passagère clandestine. Balancez-moi ça dans le canal!

Des hommes arrivèrent et commencèrent à vider un de barils. Mon tour de jouer, encore.

-Voyons, Alfrid, Dis-je d'une voix faussement suppliante, Vous n'allez tout de même pas jeter Tous ses beaux poissons! Pensez un peu au repas de roi auquel vous auriez droit!

Il paru réfléchir un instant avant de sommer aux hommes d'arrêter.

-Tu as de la chance, Bard, que ta copine soit là! Garde-moi un baril!

Il parti, entrainant ses sbires avec lui. Bard me regarda dans les yeux en embarquant sur le bateau.

-Très peu de gens pourrait le convaincre de faire contre la volonté du Maître.

-J'imagine que c'est de la magie.

Nous continuâmes notre voyage au cœur de la ville jusqu'à un endroit moins passant que les autres. Il renversa chaque tonneau sur le côté, faisant grogner le nain qui en tombait. Il leur donnait quelques directives pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à sa maison en passant sous la ville. Pour ma part, je parti à pied avec lui. Il fut accueilli par ses enfants, puis par les nains qui sortirent des toilettes. Dwalin fut le premier à passer.

-Si vous raconter ça à qui que se soit, je vous étrangle.

Lorsque tout le monde fut dans la maison, tous prirent place dans le salon. Bard sorti des armes qu'il avait lui-même conçu et les tendit à la compagnie.

-Nous voulons de véritables armes, Dit Thorin, Et en quantité!

-Vous ne trouverai pas mieux si se n'est à l'armurerie. Elle est sans cesse tenue sous clef.

La discussion se poursuivi longtemps, je ne jugeai pas utile d'y prendre part. Quelque un étaient pour de partir avec se qu'on leur offrait. Quelque un étaient pour de voler l'armurerie. Kili se retourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ce qu'elle en pense, elle?

-Parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie de cette compagnie. Répondit sèchement Thorin. Elle n'est qu'un parasite qui nous à été utile mais qui ne nous suivra pas plus loin.

Je ris légèrement.

-On peut savoir se que vous trouvez drôle, elfe?

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi d'aussi tôt.

-C'est donc le roi qui vous envoie pour nous espionner?

-Pas du tout! Seulement… Je me suis fait une promesse, et je vais la tenir, que ça plaise ou non.

-On peut savoir cette promesse?

-Non. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, partez avec se qui vous est offert.

Finalement, alors que Bard était parti, les nains décidèrent d'aller cambrioler l'armurerie. Ils partirent rapidement avant qu'il ne revienne pour les en empêcher. Évidement, je les ai accompagnés. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen d'entrer, je partis sur la droite du bâtiment et l'escaladai. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient entré plus ou moins de la même manière que moi. Ils commencèrent à ramasser des armes. Je remarquai que Kili en avait pris beaucoup et je lui proposai de l'aide. Il la déclina poliment, mais en essayant de descendre les escaliers, il croula sous tout ce poids et déboula les marches jusqu'au palier suivant dans un bruit d'enfer qui alerta tout le monde, y comprit des gens hors de la bâtisse…

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review! ^^ À la prochaine!


	5. Chapter 4

Salut les gens! Chapitre quatre après deux jours, Oui! Deux jours! D'inactivitée. Je sais c'est long, mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après avoir vu et entendu Kili débouler les escaliers, je me précipitai au bas des marches.

-Tu va bien?

-J'ai fait beaucoup de bruit…

-T'inquiète pas avec ça, est-ce que ça va?

-J'ai un peu mal à la jambe, à dire vrai…

-Tu peux te lever? Nous devons lever le camp d'ici et vite!

Il essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds, mais sa jambe droite fléchi et il retomba au sol. Les autres nains nous rejoignirent rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandaient certain d'entre eux.

C'est alors que je remarquai la raison pour laquelle Kili ne pouvait pas se mettre debout : Pendant sa chute, une lame s'était fiché dans sa cuisse. Il constata la chose en même temps que moi et me regarda un instant l'air horrifié.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander s'il fallait vraiment qu'il se blesse là, encore!

-Comment on va l'ôter? Me demandât-il.

-En tirant dessus. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle se soit logée dans une artère. Si on la retire, tu pourrais te vider de ton sang.

On entendit des gardes entrer et commencer à monter les marches à toutes allure avant d'arriver à notre niveau. Ils pointèrent leurs armes vers nous en nous ordonnant de les suivre. Kili soupira à côté de moi pendant que les autres obtempérèrent. Je passai un bras autour de lui pour qu'il puisse prendre appui sur moi. Nous suivîmes le reste de la compagnie, les gardes dans notre dos. Et maintenant? Il fallait trouver un moyen de retourner chez Bard au plus vite. Les gardes ne semblaient pas des plus brillant de tous...

À une intersection, je pu nous cacher derrière des caisses pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin sans nous remarquer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous passés, nous sortîmes pour nous diriger vers la maison de Bard. Une fois à destination, j'entrai sans même signaler notre présence, bien qu'elle fût rapidement détectée par les jeunes enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Ou sont les autres?

-Pourquoi il a une épée dans la jambe?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Arrêtez de poser des questions et allez me chercher un linge propre!

Sans ajouter quoi que se soit, la plus jeune partit et revint vite avec se que j'avais demandé. Elle me le tendit.

-Merci beaucoup!

Je l'attachai autour de la cuisse du nain pour faire un garrot.

-Accroche-toi, ça va faire mal!

Je tirai d'un coup sec sur le manche et toute l'arme suivit. Kili cria de douleur. Je constatai que, même si elle saignait, la blessure ne saignait pas autant que si elle avait touché une artère. Soulagée et satisfaite, j'enroulai le reste du tissu sur la plaie.

-Ça va aller pour toi.

-Heureux de l'apprendre!

Le reste de la compagnie entra dans la maison. Fili approcha de son frère.

-J'ai entendu du bruit, à l'armurerie, mais je n'ai pas vu se qui c'est passer.

-Il a reçu une épée dans la jambe, mais il va bien.

-Vraiment? Il fixa Kili, incrédule.

Ce dernier lui pointa le bandage et l'arme qui trainait sur la table.

….

La nuit fut festive, les nains avaient convaincus les gens du lac de les laisser partir avec des armes et des vivres. En échange, une fois qu'ils auraient reprit la montagne, ils leur enraieraient de l'or en quantité. Maintenant que l'aube était arrivée, Thorin décida qu'il était de nouveau temps de partir. On nous donna des canots et toute la compagnie embarqua. Personne ne fut laisser derrière, Bofur avait été réveillé juste à temps et Kili semblait capable de marcher.

Nous partîmes donc vers la montagne, d'abord en bateau, puis à pied, jusqu'à la Grande Porte détruite puis jusqu'au chemin caché. Après l'avoir escalader, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre à l'endroit désigné, la dernière lumière du jour de Durin. Le soleil se coucha et aucune serrure n'apparu. Le moral des nains baissa considérablement. J'attendais la lune. Thorin se découragea et commença à descendre, suivit par les autres. Kili s'approcha.

-Tu viens?

-Donnez-moi cette foutue clé et je vous trouve votre porte, je ne pars pas.

-Si ça vous amuse de rester là, et bien soit. Me dit Thorin en me lançant la clé.

Moi et Bilbon restèrent seuls. Moi je savais, mais lui ne voulais abandonner. Puis, la lune se pointa et la serrure apparue. Bilbon rappela les autres pendant que je m'occupais de la porte. Quand les nains furent de nouveau en haut, ils restèrent tous bouche bée devant le trou qui était apparu dans le flanc de la montagne.

* * *

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	6. Chapter 5

Voici mon cinquième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que moi, j'ai adorer l'écrire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après un moment silencieux, Bilbon entra dans la montagne pour faire se pour quoi il était ici. Des minutes interminables s'écoulaient pendant que les nains et moi-même attendions dehors. Personne ne dit le moindre mot, comme de peur que s'il le fasse, il réveillerait immédiatement le dragon. Idiote et hyperactive que j'étais, se ne fut pas bien long avant que je me glisse dans l'ouverture par laquelle Bilbon avait disparut. On n'essayait pas longtemps de m'en empêcher. J'avançai dans le noir, guidée par la faible lumière tout au bout.

« Oh, mon dieu » La lumière me guida jusqu'à une énorme salle pleine de bijoux de toutes sorte et de quantités incommensurables d'or. Je restai un long moment sans bouger, en admiration devant la mer de métaux précieux qui s'étendait devant moi. Je fus tirée de mes rêvasseries par la vue d'un dragon énorme, immense, impressionnant. Il cherchait le Hobbit. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là? Il allait me voir! Il allait me tuer sans le moindre remord! La peur me nouait le ventre et pourtant, je descendis au niveau du sol, hypnotisée par la créature immense qui nous menaçait tous. Smaug maintenant était en grande conversation avec Bilbon, qui luttait pour tenter d'impressionner le dragon.

« Fais demi-tour! Me soufflait une voix dans ma tête. Arrête de t'approcher! Tu va le regretter!»

Même si je m'étais décidé à lui obéir, je n'aurais pu car j'approchai trop près et Smaug sentit mon odeur. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Tu n'es donc pas aussi seul que tu prétendais l'être, cambrioleur. Qui est-elle? Quelqu'un d'autre qui veut s'en prendre à mon trésor?

-Moi?! Jamais de la vie! J'ai toujours vécu dans une famille riche! Je n'ai rien à faire de l'or dans cette montagne.

-Alors que fais-tu là, petite elfe?

-Je… J'ai vu une ouverture dans la montagne et ma curiosité l'a emporté sur ma raison. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre d'histoire dans lesquelles vous apparaissez, par chez moi.

-Tu venais donc ici pour les mêmes raisons que le monteur de tonneaux, voir si les histoires sont vraies?

-Parfaitement! Mais, jamais je n'aurais pus m'attendre à se que vous soyez si grand!

-Ça n'a donc aucun rapport avec les nains qui se trouvent dehors…

-Des nains?! Ici? Non, non, non! Vous devez confondre avec autres choses, il n'y a pas de nains ici!

-Je sans leur odeurs, ne me mens pas, petite elfe!

-Il est possible que nous ayons soulevé l'odeur ancienne en entrant ici…

-Je ne crois pas! Je crois que tu essaie de les protéger!

-Moi? Il est évident que vous n'êtes pas sorti depuis un bon moment! Les nains et les elfes se détestent depuis fort longtemps.

-Est-ce aussi valable pour toi et ce nain blessé à la jambe?

-Quoi?! « Non, non, non. Là ça va mal! Comment peut-il…? »

-Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que l'odeur de la peur. Le nain s'inquiète pour toi.

-Non, il n'y a pas de nains!

-Quand décideras-tu d'arrêter de me mentir? Je te tuerai de toute façon!

Je restai sans voix. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, mais je devais le faire et très vite. Je pouvais fuir, mais il me rattraperait. Je pouvais me cacher, mais il me trouverait… « Réfléchis plus vite! »

-Alors?

-Patience! Patience!

-À quoi réfléchis-tu, petite elfe?

-Si je vous le dis, je meurs!

-Je commence à me tanner de toi…

-Tant pis, alors…

Je couru sous les pattes de Smaug, sous son corps qui se remplissait de flamme, sous sa queue qui fouettait l'air pour tenter de m'attraper. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, on sentit le sol trembler sous ses pas. Dans un ultime effort pour sauver ma vie, j'avais fuis derrière une colonne. Pendant qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à ma hauteur, je couru à une autre colonne.

-Courir ne sauvera pas ta vie, petite elfe!

-Dans ce cas, j'aurai au moins essayé!

Le dragon arriva à côté de moi. Et maintenant? Je sautai sur son cou et escaladai jusqu'à sa tête.

-Descend de là!

-Et pourquoi?

Malgré le danger de la situation et la peur qui grandissait en moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser « GÉNIAL! » Smaug commença à secouer vivement la tête pour me faire lâcher prise. Lorsqu'il réussit, je fus propulsée dans les airs et j'atterrie plusieurs mètres plus loin. En heurtant le mur qui mit fin à mon vol, ma vision commença à s'embrouiller et la dernière chose que je vis fut le dragon qui avançait vers moi avec un regard meurtrier. « Je ne veux pas partir… » Et je sombrai dans les ténèbres…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	7. Chapter 6

Un chapitre très court qui devrais répondre à plusieurs question. Enfin j'espère.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et ressentis immédiatement le besoin de les refermer. Une lumière blanche m'aveugla. Elle était tout autour de moi. Elle semblait être toute chose. Elle était tout se que je pouvais distinguer. J'avançai dans cette lumière sans rien voir d'autre. « Ou suis-je? »

Une voix féminine très mûre retentit sur ma droite.

-Vous avez échoué.

-Ou êtes-vous?

-Vous avez échoué.

-Échoué à quoi?

Une voix masculine me répondit sur la gauche.

-Vous deviez les sauvez.

-Quoi?

-Vous deviez les sauvez.

-La lignée de Durin mourra de nouveau, Me répondit une nouvelle voix.

-Vous étiez en Terre du Milieu pour les sauver.

-Nous avions plus d'espoir sur votre réussite.

-Taylor à échoué avant vous.

Chaque fois que quelqu'un prenait la parole, c'était une personne différente.

-Qui est Taylor?

-Vous la connaissez sous un tout autre nom.

-Elle n'était pas là à l'origine.

-Tauriel?!

-Elle venait de votre monde.

-Elle devait réussir.

-Elle a échoué.

-Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi… Il tant de questions auxquels j'aimerais trouver de réponses… Pourquoi moi?

-Vous êtes pure.

-Je suis pure? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Vous êtes pure.

-D'accord, d'accord... Qui est mon père, ici?

-Le seigneur Elrond.

-Vraiment?!

-Oui.

-Qu'avait-il d'écrit dans cette lettre?

-Ce dont vous aviez besoin.

-Merci, ça m'aide. Qui êtes-vous?

-Vous connaissez déjà notre identité.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Vous savez qui nous sommes.

-Réfléchissez.

-… Vous êtes les Valar!

Quatorze voix ne répondirent à l'unisson.

-Oui.

-Et vous m'avez choisi pour sauvez les enfants de Durin.

-Oui.

-J'ai échoué, qu'est-ce que ça signifie, exactement?

-Vous êtes morte.

-Morte?! La panique me submergea. Je tombai à genoux, une main plaquée sur le ventre.

-Le dragon vous à tué.

-Non! C'est… Non! « Et maintenant? » Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer chez moi… N'est-ce pas? Je suis morte…

-Nous allons vous renvoyer chez vous.

-Nous avions beaucoup d'espoir en vous.

-Nous sommes déçu.

-Retournez-moi en bas! Je promets de ne pas faillir cette fois!

-Taylor nous avait promit la même chose.

-Tauriel est morte?

-Durant la bataille contre les Orcs.

-Quand les nains se sont échappés de Mirkwood.

-Elle avait promit de réussir.

-Elle nous a déçus.

-Je ne suis pas elle!

-Qu'avez-vous de plus qu'elle?

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous convaincre de vous donner une deuxième chance?

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous donner une réponse convaincante.

\- Pourriez-vous vraiment sauver la ligné de Durin?

-Si vous mourrez une deuxième fois, vous ne retournerez pas chez vous.

-Voulez-vous vraiment prendre le risque de tout perdre?

-Oui! Je vais les sauver. Donnez m'en la chance, je vous en pris!

-Vous semblez si déterminée.

-Nous voudrions vous faire confiance.

-Nous voudrions croire en votre chance de réussir.

-Mais si vous avez succombée au dragon.

-Comment voulez-vous survivre à une bataille aussi grande que celle qui approche.

-Ce n'est pas comme il le parait dans votre monde.

-C'est pire.

-Je suis prête à courir le risque!

-En êtes-vous sûre?

-Oui.

Un long moment de silence s'installa.

* * *

Voilà les gens! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	8. Chapter 7

Voici mon septième chapitre! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Je sais, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai rien publier et je m'en excuse! Encore une fois, j'espère que vous aller aimer, Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'ouvris mes yeux sur une obscurité totale. J'étais étendue dans un lit. «Non! Non! » Je me levai en hâte et cherchai la sortie que je trouvai rapidement, là ou elle avait toujours été. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je constatai que le couloir en face de moi m'était inconnu. Je commençai alors à explorer la montagne, perdue dans mes pensées et dans le labyrinthe de couloir. Je n'avais toujours rencontrai personne lorsque j'arrivai au bas du grand mur qui remplaçait maintenant la porte. Je me hissai au sommet et regardai la vue qui s'offrait à moi. C'était d'une beauté! J'étais tellement absorbée par la contemplation du paysage que je n'entendis pas le nain qui s'était approché de moi.

-C'est donc là que tu te cache, petite louve.

Je me retournai, surprise, pour voir Thorin qui m'observait.

-Je suis allé à ta chambre, mais tu n'y étais pas. On a bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

-De… Depuis combien de temps étais-je endormie?

-Oh, seulement deux jours.

-Et depuis combien de temps m'adressez-vous la parole?

-Depuis que tu nous à tous sauver, petite louve.

-Pourquoi ce surnom?

-Tu pose beaucoup de question!

-Je cherche des réponses.

-Tu es aussi silencieuse et agile qu'une louve. Maintenant, toute la compagnie t'appelle comme ça! Sauf Kili…

-Comment m'appelle-t-il?

-Son loup en or.

Je souris. Thorin se rapprocha de moi et vint s'accoté au mur avec moi.

-Demain commence la guerre… Je refuse que tu nous accompagnes.

-Quoi?! Mais… Pourquoi?

-Tu en a bien assez fait. Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie.

-Je refuse de me cacher! Je vous l'ai dit, Thorin! Je vous accompagnerai que cela vous plaise ou non!

-J'ai dit ''non''! Tu ne viendras pas, ce n'est pas discutable.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon roi, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous!

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Je ne suis les ordres de personne, ici, excepté les miennes! Je ne sert aucun roi.

-Ah oui? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux rester à Erebor sans te plier aux règles?

-Je ne parlais pas d'Erebor, je parlais que la Terre du Milieu au complet!

Il se retourna et plongea son regard intimidant dans le mien.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

Je me rendis compte que j'en avais trop dit.

-Ri… Rien…

-Que veux-tu dire, quand tu dis que tu ne sers aucun roi en Terre du Milieu?

-Je veux dire que nulle part en Terre du Milieu n'est chez moi, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Je viens d'un autre monde, Thorin! J'ai été envoyé ici dans un seul but et si vous ne me laisser pas vous accompagner demain, j'échouerai à cette unique raison!

-Je vois… L'un de nous va mourir demain et tu dois l'en empêcher.

-La lignée de Durin va s'éteindre si vous ne me laisser pas vous aider.

-Kili et Fili?! Eux aussi!?

Je hochai solennellement la tête.

-Vous devez me laisser vous aider.

Il paru hésiter mais se résigna bien vite à accepter.

-Va te reposer, chère louve. Demain sera une grande journée.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Sans ajouter d'avantage qu'un au revoir, je descendis du mur pour m'engouffrer de nouveau dans les couloirs tortueux de la montagne. Non sans mal, je regagnai la chambre qui me fut offerte. Elle était désormais éclairée faiblement par la lumière d'une torche.

Sur le lit avait été déposé soigneusement mon sac. Dans celui-ci, je repris le pyjama de chez moi et entrepris de me glisser à l'intérieur. La pièce était éclairée de sorte que je ne vit pas Kili qui était tapit dans l'ombre d'un coin de mur. C'est lorsque j'enlevai la première couche de vêtement, fusse mon chandail qui n'était suivit que par mon soutien-gorge, qu'il trahit sa présence.

-Je crois que je vais sortir!

Je sursautai et poussai un cri de frayeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Je… Eum…, il rougit, Je venais allumer la lumière…

-Et pourquoi être resté cacher?!

-Pa… Parce que je suis un imbécile?

Je ris.

-J'imagine bien!

Je mis mon chandail, qui aurait put me servir de robe, avant d'enfiler mon pantalon.

-Tu devrais aller dormir…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je _devrais._

-Tu ne compte pas le faire…?

-Pas dans l'immédiat. Tu va venir te battre, demain?

-Oui.

-Tu va te battre contre les elfes?

-Non! Je suis sûre que je n'aurai pas à le faire!

-Ça t'inquiète, d'aller te battre?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète…

-Pour qui?

-Laisse tomber… Va dormir.

Kili sembla vouloir rouspéter, puis se retrancha. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa timidement avant de quitter la pièce. Je restai surprise un instant avant de me glisser dans le lit sans éteindre la lumière.

* * *

Voila, voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimer! N'hésitez pas a laisser un review, les gens! A la prochaine!


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou les gens! Devinez qui c'est? Et oui, je reviens d'entre les morts avec ce qui est probablement l'avant-dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous allez l'appréciez autant que les autres!

* * *

Je me réveillai quand on cogna à la porte de ma chambre. Je m'habillai en vitesse avant d'ouvrir. Thorin me regarda avec un air presque inquiet.

-Viens. Me dit-il sans rien ajouter.

Je le suivis à travers le dédalle de couloir de la montagne jusqu'au haut du mur. En bas se trouvait une complète armée d'elfes, beaucoup plus impressionnante que je n'aurais pu me la figurer. À la tête de cette armée avançait Thranduil, Bard et… Elrond?!

Celui-ci me dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds, écarquillés par la surprise.

-Adraa?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?!

Le pourpre me monta aux joues, même sachant qu'il n'était pas réellement mon père.

-Reviens ici sur le champ! Me cria-t-il avec le même ton que s'il s'adressait à une gamine.

Thorin s'avança.

-Ne donnez pas d'ordre à mes sujets et compagnons de voyage, elfe!

-Votre sujette? L'elfe en haut de ce mur est une enfant de Fondcombe, fusse ma propre fille! Elle n'a rien à faire là ou elle se trouve!

-Je descendrai, mais uniquement pour discuter! Dis-je.

Sans attendre de permission de personne, je descendis du mur pendant qu'Elrond approchait. Lorsque je fus en bas, il me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna à l'écart.

-Pour l'amour des Valar, Adraa, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces nains?!

-Je les aide!

-Tu… (Son regard prit un air plus désespéré qu'en colère) Tu les aide, bien sûr! C'est typique de toi, ça! Tu rentre à Fondcombe. Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'aide d'une elfe et même si s'était le cas, jamais ils n'oseraient l'avouer!

-Vous ne les connaissez pas comme moi! J'ai réussi à me faire une place parmi eux et ils ont besoin de moi.

-Tu rentre à Fondcombe, d'accord? Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi.

-Vous ne le savez pas, bien sûr! Ce n'est pas encore arrivé! Mais quand ça va arriver, je vais devoir être là!

-Tu es exactement comme ta mère… Écoute un peu, une guerre approche, ici. Et bien pire encore! Je refuse que tu y sois quand elle éclatera!

-Vous ne comprenez pas que je _dois_ y être!

-Tu n'es pas en sécurité auprès de ces nains, tu comprends? Je te demande de partir d'ici…

-Non! Je comprends bien que je ne suis pas en sécurité, mais je ne peux pas partir! Comprenez-le un peu!

-Adraa, Je t' _ordonne_ de rentrer maintenant et sans discuter d'avantage!

La conversation le mettait visiblement en colère. En agitant la tête en signe de refus, je retournai au mur, Elrond sur les talons.

-Adraa! Reviens sur le champ!

En faisant la sourde oreille, je grimpai le mur. Thorin m'accueilli au sommet avec un sourire satisfait.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Petite Louve.

Je lui souris en retour. En jetant un regard en bas, je vis les trois hommes à la tête de l'armée entrer dans une grande conversation. Je me perdis rapidement dans mes pensées, me faisant perdre la notion du temps. Je fus sorti de mes réflexions par le son des lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Les nains et les orques étaient arrivés et la Bataille des Cinq Armées venait de commencer. Pour la première fois, je pris conscience de la grandeur de ma tâche et je doutai de mes chances de réussite.

-Petite Louve!

Je tournai vivement la tête. Thorin me fit signe de le suivre.

-Si tu tiens vraiment à te battre, tu ne pourras pas le faire sans être armée.

Il m'aida à enfiler une lourde cotte de maille et me donna une épée qui n'avait pas servit depuis bien longtemps, mais qui était toujours efficace.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le moment ou nous pourrions quitter les remparts et partir en guerre.

En errant dans les corridors, je tombai sur Kili.

-Oh, salut, louve en or. Il paraissait gêné.

-Décidément, je ne me ferrai jamais à ce surnom!

-Désolé…

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ça!

-Je… Je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Comme je viens de le dire, ne t'en fais pas avec ça!

-D'accord… Ça te fais peur, la guerre, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, beaucoup repose sur mes épaules pour cette guerre…

-Et bien, pas tant que ça. On ne s'attend même pas à se que tu viennes la faire avec nous.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de se qui approche…

-Parce que toi oui?

-En partie…

La conversation se poursuivi un long moment, ensuite nous avons rejoins les autres, qui attendaient tous le signe de Thorin pour commencer à se battre. Après un long moment et de nombreuses tentatives pour raisonner le roi sous la montagne, il marcha vers nous. Kili se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

-Je ne me cacherai pas derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autre mènent _nos_ batailles à _notre place_! … Ce n'est pas dans mon sang, Thorin.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Nous somme les fils de Durin, et le peuple de Durin ne recule pas devant un combat.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça, mais me suivrez-vous une dernière fois?

Tous se levèrent pour se rallier à leur roi.

 _Alors que la bataille faisait rage dehors, on entendit le son d'un cor et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la montagne. Le mur à l'entrer se fracassa quand une cloche vint le heurter. Un pauvre total de treize nains et d'une elfe sortirent de la montagne et pourtant, ces faibles renforts eurent un effet grandiose sur les troupes de nains que se rallièrent avec leur roi pour se qui pourrait bien être leur dernière bataille…_

* * *

Voilà les gens, c'est tout pour l'instant! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review! À plus les pandas!


	10. Chapter 9

Voilà, voilà! Mon dernier chapitre pour cette fic, enfin terminé! Vous avez été assez silencieux sur le précédent chapitre! J'espère que celui-là vous plaira, puisque c'est le dernier! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Je me lançai à la suite des nains, tête haute dans la bataille. C'est seulement à ce moment précis que je réalisai que je ne savais pas me battre… Enfin, pas assez bien pour survivre à se qui se présentait devant moi! Mais je ne tenais pas à mourir ici et maintenant alors je su placer plusieurs bons coups dans des corps ennemis grâces à l'épée que Thorin m'avait offerte.

Je devais trouver un moyen de monter avant les nains, si je voulais les sauver et réfléchir m'était une tâche ardue alors que je m'acharnais à sauver ma peau (Encore).

« Qu'est-ce qui va très vite?... Un cheval! Trouver un cheval… » En tournant la tête et en cherchant attentivement, je pu en trouver un.

« Génial! Attends… » Un elfe était assis sur le cheval en question… Et c'était bien entendu Elrond.

« Comment je vais bien pouvoir lui expliquer que je veux lui voler son cheval?! » À mon grand bonheur, je n'eu pas à le faire car il sauta de son cheval pour se joindre à la bataille.

Je courrai vers la bête et, à grand peine, réussi à l'enfourcher.

« Bon!... Par ou je vais? » Encore une fois, j'arrivai rapidement à trouver se que je cherchais et je fonçai vers l'endroit, sous le regard déconcerté D'Elrond.

Après une bonne chevauchée, au cours de laquelle je me découvris une peur pour ces animaux, j'arrivai là je voulais me rendre, juste à temps pour voir Thorin, suivi de Kili, Fili et Dwalin foncer vers moi sur des boucs.

Thorin fut le premier à m'adresser la parole.

-Que fais-tu ici?!

-Il faut que vous rebroussiez chemin! Cette tour, c'est un piège! Ils ont une autre armée qui va arriver par là et si vous y aller, chacun d'entre vous mourra!

-Baliverne! Me répondit fermement Dwalin, Azog est là-dedans et nous devons le tuer! Pas vrai Thorin, tu va pas écouter une elfe?

Je tournai la tête vers le roi nain et le suppliai du regard de m'écouter. Il paru réfléchir et puis fini par dire.

-Nous enverrons Fili et Kili voir si tu as raison. Il se tourna vers ses neveux, Ne vous faites pas voire.

Les deux hochèrent de la tête et partirent en direction de la tour. Dans un soupir, je les suivis. Après être entrés et avoir vérifié les premiers étages, Fili proposa.

-Je vais aller voir en haut. Vous deux, continuez de fouiller plus bas…

-Non! Criai-je.

-Pourquoi pas? Et ne cris pas comme ça!

-Désolée… Je vais aller voir en haut…

Les deux frères parurent perplexes mais ne rajoutèrent rien contre.

-Comme tu veux…?

Je montai les marches.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? C'est moi qui vais se faire buter, maintenant!... Moi et mes idées de génies… »

Une fois au haut de la tour, je me fis prendre par surprise par Azog, qui ne m'attendait certainement pas moi, mais qui ne paru pas déçu. Il m'agrippa et me conduisit de force jusqu'au bord de la tour ou il me pendit au dessus du vide pendant que je me débattais. L'Orque Pâle entama un discours dans sa langue qui différait de la version que je connaissais.

« Reste pas là, tu va te faire buter! » En me donnant un élan, je réussi à assener un violent coup de pied à Azog, qui me laissa tomber.

D'une manière inconnue, je réussi à amortir ma chute afin de ne pas m'écraser comme une merde sur le sol.

-Sortez de là! Criai-je à Kili et Fili qui me regardaient d'une ''fenêtre'' dans la tour.

Ils obtempérèrent du plus vite qu'ils purent et se fut une bonne chose de faite!

« Maintenant quoi? » Il fallait encore tuer Azog et Bolg, après quoi, tout irait bien! Enfin, je l'espérais…

Bolg ne causa pas problème longtemps, il mourut sous les assauts de Kili, Fili et Dwalin. Alors que ces trois-là affrontaient des orques, l'Orque Pâle s'approcha pour affronter Thorin.

La scène qui suivit ne dura que quinze minutes mais se fut les quinze minutes les plus longues de ma vie! Thorin affronta Azog, celui-ci tomba dans l'eau et le roi nain suivi sa « dépouille » qui circulait sous la glace. (La base quoi, tout le monde sait se qui se passa durant cette bataille)

-Thorin, Reculez!

À ces mots, Azog transperça la glace et ficha la lame qui lui servait de bras dans le pied du nain. J'accouru alors assez vite pour m'inter poser entre le roi et le Profanateur. Il ne se fit pas prier pour engager un combat avec moi (Qu'il dû croire gagner d'avance).

Après un moment que je trouvai incroyablement long, je ressenti une vive douleur dans la poitrine, une douleur atroce. L'Orque Pâle avait réussi à m'atteindre et, trop satisfait par sa victoire temporaire, il ne vit pas Thorin qui arriva par derrière et le tua d'un coup sec. Azog s'effondra et il ne fut pas long avant que je ne me retrouve par terre, un peu plus loin, à contempler avec horreur le trou immense dans ma poitrine, qui saignait abondement.

« C'est vraiment pas ma journée! » La respiration sifflante et les idées troubles, j'entrevis vaguement Thorin qui m'avait rejoins, l'air inquiet. Je pu l'entendre m'appeler «Petite Louve » encore une fois. Je pu voire Kili courir vers moi, je pu lire la terreur dans ses yeux, je pu l'entendre crier mon nom. Ma vision et mes idées devenaient de plus en plus troubles. Les mots « ma louve en or » atteignirent mes oreilles et je compris à moitié ces paroles. La douleur s'estompait et, juste avant de sombrer, j'entendis une voix claire prononcer des mots qui allégèrent ma conscience « Vous avez réussi ». Puis, se fût le vide…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? N'hésiter pas à laisser un reviews sur se que vous en pensez!


End file.
